She's here the Phantom of the Opera!
by jaclyntaylor0504
Summary: Little Evangeline only wanted a place to hide, but she stumbled upon the grieving phantoms lair. He teaches her music and she also learns to love his son Gustave. After Erik's death Evangeline takes up the role of the Opera Ghost. How far will she go to get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the streets of Paris. I could hear the thundering footsteps of the thugs behind me. I _had _to find a safe place to hide for the rest of the day and evening. My little legs moved quickly and my arms pumped wildly. A life lived on the streets forced me to become agile and grow up. My own mother didn't want me and cast me out six years ago, when I was four.

The thugs voices faded away slowly. I knew I had lost them but I didn't dare stop, for fear they'd find me. I glanced around for hiding places but found none. Just as I was about to give up hope, a ginormous building loomed upwards in front of me. I must have been in the heart of the city, and this must be a gateway to heaven. It had gold all around it and angelic statues on its roof. It was the biggest building I'd ever seen!

Voices to my left caused me to turn as I saw the thugs. "There she is!" The biggest one yelled. I sprinted toward the building's right side. I felt along the wall for any secret passageways as I heard the thugs getting closer. "Come on, god dammit!" I banged my fist against the wall and it suddenly moved, revealing a passageway. I praised the lord and stepped inside. Just as soon as I turned back toward the door it closed!

There wasn't any light in the narrow passage but my experience in the streets helped me see around me. I begun to walk forward, skimming my hands along the smooth walls. I watched where I stepped, so I wouldn't get hurt. There was a strange marking in the floor in front of me. I stopped and pulled one of my stones I used for self defense out of my pocket. Dropping it onto the marking made a trap door appear. Apparently someone lived here and didn't want to be disturbed. I hopped over the door and continued walking downward.

After what seemed like hours I came upon a home. It was beautiful! There were candles lit all around me! A vast glassy lake sat to my right, bordering the makeshift home. There were sculptures, drawings, and paintings! Most were of a beautiful lady. Whoever lived here must be a very lucky man to have such a pretty wife.

As I admired the art, I did not realize that the man had returned to his home. A beautiful voice behind me bellowed, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE OPERA GHOST?!" The man was furious and he scared me so badly I knocked over a candle stand. I turned around to be face to face with the tallest man I had ever seen! He had black, slicked back hair that seemed like it was a wig. I wondered what his real hair looked like. His piercing green eyes were threatening, but held a certain curiosity. His hands were those of a musician's and were holding a piece of rope with a loop on the end. The thing that stood out the most was his white half mask. It sat upon the right side of his face and appeared to be porcelain. My mouth spoke before I had time to think, "Mother told me about you."

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I had returned to Paris with the Vicomte and Gustave for Christine's funeral. It was a private affair with just the three of us and a priest. We buried her beside her father's tomb. We had a simple headstone which read,

_Vicomtesse Christine De Chagny_

_Loving wife, mother, and angel_

_April 7th, 1876_

_July 16th, 1905_

Gustave clung to me throughout the entire funeral. I was surprised that the child found comfort in me. When it was over I laid a rose on the tombstone with my signature black ribbon. My eyes were surprisingly dry of tears, but Gustave's were filled with them. As we walked to the carriage we used to get here, I tried to think of a way to brighten my child's spirits.

_My child_. I smiled just thinking about the beautiful young child who looked and sounded so much like my angel. Something clicked in my head as I realized exactly what I could do for him! "Gustave?" The young boy looked at me sadly, "Yes Father?" I froze, he never called me "Father" before. It warmed my aging heart. "How would you like to see the opera house where your mother first sang?"

Gustave's entire face lit up with curiousity and excitement. "Father, where is that?" Before I could answer, Raoul chimed in, "A beautiful Opera House in the middle of Paris. It's known as the Opera Populaire." Gustave smiled and ran over to the carriage as fast as he could. "I would like to see it." I climbed into the carriage with Gustave and Raoul joined us.

The carriage began to roll away and Gustave looked intently out the window. Raoul leaned across and whispered to me, "How do you plan to get into the Opera House?" I smiled smugly at the young Vicomte, "I have my ways, please show Gustave around for me. When it is time for you to leave bring him to the Prima Donna room." Raoul frowned, "You really aren't going to make the boy live underground his entire life are you?" I looked out the window sadly.

"No, the boy must live with you once he is 11 years old. All I ask is you bring him back to the Populaire when I die." Raoul nodded and promised he would. The carriage stopped and Gustave gapes at the enormous building. "It's so beautiful!" I smiled at the young boy beside me. "Wait until you see the inside." Gustave opened the door quickly and began running up the steps. "I'll follow him, he'll be in the room by 7:00." With that Raoul exited the carriage following the young Gustave.

I stepped out of the carriage quickly and used the secret entrance on the side of the Populaire. As I walked along the path I noticed the trap door had been opened recently. The sound of soft footsteps sounded ahead and I quickly pulled out my lasso. As I stepped into my home I noticed a young girl looking around in awe. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE OPERA GHOST?"

The poor girl was so frightened she knocked over a candle stand. She had long dirty blonde hair that was put up in a messy bun. She wore a newsboy hat on her head and boys clothing. Her shoes were also that of a boys, thick and tough. She was covered from head to foot in a thin layer of dirt. Her golden eyes were large and wide in shock. She looked to be no older than 10.

However, one thing stuck out the most, her face. It was distorted on her right side. The skin on her cheek had large bumps along it and part of her skull could be seen. Her lips were slightly enlarged on that side and her eye did not open as far as the other. It was like looking at my reflection and I immediately pitied the girl. Her head was cocked to the side as she looked me up and down. Suddenly her eyes filled with recognition, "Mother told me about you."


	2. The Deal

**A/N**

**Hello my lovely readers! I just want to say thank you to my lone reviewer, PhantomFan01. Please review so I know how you feel about the story, and all criticism is welcome. I really enjoy this story (much more than my other story, "Jacqueline") and I would like it to be the best it can be. Just as a heads up, most of the story will either be from Evangeline's or Gustave's POV.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

The man looked at me strangely and a look of pity filled his entire face. He must have noticed my deformity! I remember the first time I saw my face when I was doing my hair in the mirror, before my mother kicked me out. It was hideous, but after a while I grew used to it and thought of it as a gift. Now any man who courted me would love me for me, and not my looks. My deformity was strange because my twin sister, Caroline, did not have it. The doctors said that while we were in the womb, I did not receive enough nutrients and my face couldn't grow right. My mother Carlotta despised me and told her maid to name me. The maid thought that I was a message, one that would teach Carlotta a lesson. My name literally means "good news".

The masked man, as I now call him, seemed to be troubled by my earlier statement. "Who is your mother?" I felt my anger rise, remembering the evil diva who left me to die in the streets. I looked at the man with a look that could send one of the alley rats running. "Mademoiselle Carlotta Giudicelli, monsieur." A strange look crossed his face, as if he tasted something bad. "Did she marry?" I laughed at the thought of my mother marrying. No man was good enough for her and she turned down anyone who came. "No, she vowed never again after Piangi died. He was my father. My mother was pregnant when he died." The man's expression became a gloomy one as he realized he killed my father. I don't blame him though. I have heard stories from kind people of how Piangi's death was an accident.

"What is your name child?" It seemed like he was trying to change the subject, and quickly. "Evangeline, and may I ask what yours is monsieur?" He smiled slightly at my formality, but I knew that with strangers you are supposed to be formal. Mother taught me that before I had to leave. "Erik, but many know me as the Opera Ghost."

That was what Carlotta called him whenever she spoke of his horrible deeds. Even though he killed people, I could tell this old man was lonely and sad. I had nowhere else to go and this man seemed like he needed some company. In my mind there was no other choice, "May I stay here with you?" His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape.

"You want to stay here?" This man must be very lonely if he is shocked that I want to stay.

"Of course, it's not like I'm wanted anywhere else." He tilted his head as he looked at me, and suddenly he burst into laughter. My eyes blazed with anger. Why would he mock me?

"If you will stay, then you must wear a mask child." Before I could ask why he answered again, "The world will not accept you. Come I will teach you my ways and you will learn how to be lonely."

* * *

**A/N **

**Child of the Wilderness is coming next! I'm so excited! :D **


End file.
